Cameras have been used for decades to capture photographic images by both professional and amateur photographers. In recent years, cameras that capture and store images digitally have become increasingly prevalent over more traditional film cameras. Digital cameras are generally capable of capturing and storing large numbers of photographic images, which may then be selectively displayed, printed on physical media, permanently stored or discarded.
A variety of media have proliferated in response to the demand for practical digital image display solutions. Of these, internet websites are particularly prominent. These websites may be accessed from any one of millions of computing devices that are connected to the internet worldwide. As such, internet websites can inexpensively and efficiently provide digital images to a large audience by displaying the images on computing devices accessing the websites. Moreover, internet websites are relatively easy to set up and maintain, inexpensive to operate, and customizable.
When a physical copy of a digital image is desired, one can typically be obtained from a professional photo printing service for a fee or from a home printer.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.